


Linguistic Analysis

by xDinahQueenx



Series: 20 Ships [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’ve seen some of your work, specifically your work on using linguistic analysis to help profile serial killers; especially ones who use notes or make contact some way. I was recently made aware of the work you did on a kidnapping case. Erin Strauss, the section chief, she actually sent me some of your work.” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistic Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20 Ships Drabble Challenge.

“Doctor Reid,” A voice called out from behind him and Spencer stopped, clutching his messenger bag as he turned. Gideon had stopped too as the woman approached them. Spencer felt a little awkward, he hated doing these recruiting seminars, and he didn’t really want to discuss the FBI opportunities with someone specifically. Mostly, Gideon handled that. But she had called him specifically. He gave her a smile and a wave and she tucked her hands in to the pockets of the jacket she was wearing.   
  
“I’m Doctor Alex Blake, I sat in on your seminar,” She introduced herself, “I was thinking about what you were discussing, about the different college degrees that might be useful for a career at the BAU.” Gideon turned and began to move towards the door. Spencer nodded at her.   
  
“Oh, are you thinking about joining the bureau?” Spencer asked.  She laughed and Spencer wasn’t sure how to deal with that, so he gave her a sort of smile instead as she shook her head.  
  
“I’ve seen some of your work, specifically your work on using linguistic analysis to help profile serial killers; especially ones who use notes or make contact some way. I was recently made aware of the work you did on a kidnapping case. Erin Strauss, the section chief, she actually sent me some of your work.”   
  
Spencer blinked in surprise, “She did?” He was genuinely surprised.   
  
“Yes,” Alex smiled at him, “I was actually thinking about running a small lecture circuit on the significance of linguistics analysis and how the knowledge of certain things could help in identifying traits in individuals, probably mostly for different field offices, or maybe just at the academy in Quantico. I started on a brief course outline…” She shuffled through some papers and handed them off to him.   
  
“I know you can probably be available for some of the time and since I know you have experience in the area, invaluable experience, even, I was hoping that you’d be interested in teaching this course with me.” Alex said. Spencer looked around, but Gideon was already long gone.   
  
And he read through the pages quickly and it actually did seem like a lot of fun.   
  
“There’s a section just on serial killers?” Spencer said and Alex nodded.   
  
“I figured you could write that one,” She said. Spencer smiled back at her and then nodded a little.   
  
“I’d love to! I’ll just have to talk to my supervisors…”   
  
“Of course, here’s my number, please get in touch with me as soon as possible. And keep up the good work.” Alex smiled at him. He handed her the papers back.   
  
“Oh no, that copy is for you. I hope to hear from you soon, Doctor Reid.” Alex turned to go back to her classroom and Spencer looked down at the papers once more. As he headed out towards where Gideon was waiting, he started thinking about what he might say about linguistic profiling. 


End file.
